


Unnecessarily Cruel

by Ruenis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Quote Based Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are unnecessarily cruel creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessarily Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fic; quote: [I was looking at quotes.. and I found this one.. and I really wanted to write something about it, so I did.. this took me about two hours. ;;](human-beings-are-cruel-creatures-and-what-we)

“ _Humans are unnecessarily cruel creatures.”_

That is what _he_ had thought, initially. _He_ did not hate them. _He_ did not despise them, did not loathe them, felt nothing but apathy toward them.

Because the statement is a fact.

Humans _are_ unnecessarily cruel. They are naïve. Ignorant. And because they are ignorant, they are cruel.

Until, once upon a time, _he_ met a human who was different, curious. That human did not want to be ignorant. They wanted to learn. About everything, everything _he_ had to offer.

So _he_ taught them about magick.

Light magick.

Water magick.

Fire magick.

Earth magick.

Not dark magick, however. _He_ did not practise dark magick, and _he_ had next to no knowledge about it. Dark magick was forbidden. Frowned down upon. It had devastating after-effects.

And in exchange, that human taught _him_ about humankind. About their world, about how they lived, in that tiny little village hidden in the mountains, about how they got on without magick. They kept on, like that. _He_ taught them about magick and everything related to it, and that human was more than willing to part with information, and though they were one, they did not seem all that interested in humans themselves.

“ _Humans are ignorant,”_ they had said, completely agreeing with _him._ Their tone was always even, not particularly leaning toward resentment or any other kind of emotion. They were always neutral. _“Humans should learn more. Then they wouldn't be afraid of the unknown.”_

It was easy to see where they were going with that.

“ _You mean they wouldn't be afraid of **me** ,” he_ had told them.

Because they were. Every other human in that tiny mountain village was afraid of _him._ Because _he_ was different. Because _he_ looked human, but _he_ could use magick, and _he_ lived in a tower in the forest all by _himself_.

The human had responded to that, in that even tone of theirs. _“I'm not afraid of you,”_ they had said, and they had left it at that.

“ _I'm not afraid of you.”_

 

 

Once upon a time, a young, naïve magician who lived all by _himself_ in the forest in an ivory tower fell in love with a human. That human was kind. That human instilled an unfamiliar emotion in _him_ , something similar to affection, something similar to attachment.

 _He_ had never loved anyone before. _He_ did not even know what it felt like to love, what it felt like to care for someone else. _He_ had only known apathy.

But that human.. that human taught _him_ how to love, even if they were unaware of it.

 

Once upon a time, a young, naïve human who lived in a tiny village hidden in the mountains decided to visit the forest. And there, they found a giant, crumbling ivory tower covered in vines and flowers and moss. And inside, they found a magician. A lonely, young looking wizard who was about their age.

Once upon a time, that human fell in love with the magician.

“ _I'm not afraid of you,”_ they had promised.

And it was the truth.

Humans are far more frightening than a magician.

 

 

Slaine was not quite sure what the emotion ' _hatred_ ' felt like until he finally decided to visit his human lover in their tiny mountain village.

 

It was supposed to be a surprise.

 

_It was supposed to be a surprise._

 

_It.. was.._

_.. supposed to be.._

_.. a surprise._

 

Slaine was not quite sure what the emotion ' _hatred_ ' felt like until he found his lover's lifeless body, mangled and bloody in the town square.

The same day he learned what ' _unbridled hatred_ ' felt like, the villagers learned ' _true fear_ '.

 

 

Once upon a time, Kaizuka Inaho made a mistake.

He made the mistake of falling in love with the magician that lives in the ivory tower. He made the mistake of getting too close, being too curious.

He made the mistake of telling the villagers who he had fallen in love with.

He made a mistake, and the village punished him for it.

 

 

“ _I'm not afraid of you.”_

“ _You.. aren't..?”_

“ _No.”_

“ _.. then.. what are you afraid of?”_

“ _I think.. the worst thing humanity has to fear is humankind itself.”_

 

 

Humans really are

thoughtless

naïve

**ignorant**

_unnecessarily cruel creatures._

 


End file.
